Mort aux paparazzis
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Thalia est une star de punk-rock. Percy est un simple employé de zoo. Allez savoir comment mais ils finissent en couple. Et tout irait pour le mieux si une horde de photographes voulait bien cesser de les suivre. AU sans Dieux ou demi-dieux.


Percy lisait lentement l'article principal d'un magazine de potins, assis sur le long canapé blanc de la chambre d'hôtel. Sa première impression était que le journaliste devrait sur le champ retourner au collège pour apprendre à écrire correctement. Sa deuxième était que les gens devaient vraiment se faire chier dans leur vie pour perdre du temps à lire ça.

La vie des stars… Qui s'en occupe ?

Beaucoup trop de gens.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Que les stars avaient une vie dix mille fois plus excitante que les monsieur et madame-tout-le monde ?

Qu'espéraient-ils y trouver ? Le secret de la célébrité ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attrait des gens pour des mensonges en colonnes et des soi-disant « photos sensationnelles ». Lui ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un couple marchant dans la rue.

Pas de quoi donc changer la face du monde.

La vraie question était : comment pouvait-on en arriver à prostituer ainsi la vie des autres et à sacraliser autant leur vie privée ? L'argent sans doute. Le scandale fait couler autant l'encre noire que l'encre verte. Mais aussi pour se rapprocher un peu de ces fameuses stars. Etre de leur monde pour oublier que le leur est sale et sans avenir. Une parodie du rêve américain en somme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis comme connerie ? lui lança Thalia alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

-J'essaye de comprendre ce qui pousse tant de gens à l'acheter. Et pour l'instant je dois me résoudre à dire que nos compatriotes sont des abrutis.

-Ne dis pas « compatriotes » ! C'est vulgaire comme mot, ça fait politicien.

-Depuis quand la vulgarité te pose problème ? Si j'en crois cet article tu es « l'une des stars au franc-parler le plus explosif et exhaustif de Los Angeles ».

-Pfff… Ces couilles molles de paparazzis… ça ne les dérange pas d'essayer de prendre en photo les culottes des jolies femmes en vogue mais dès qu'on leur dit ce qu'on pense d'eux ils se transforment en vierges effarouchées.

Percy pouffa et se replongea dans les mauvais articles. L'une des photos, qui prenait quasiment toute la page, le montrait main dans la main avec Thalia alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une avenue marchande. Le cliché était détonant et attirait l'œil. Cela sans doute à cause de la différence de look que les deux tourtereaux abordaient. Percy devait sortir de son travail à cette heure-là, puisqu'il arborait encore le tee-shirt du zoo où il gagnait sa vie. Avec son jean bleu et ses baskets, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme tout à fait banal.

Thalia, elle, avait une apparence de punk pur jus : Cheveux noirs en pétard, boucle d'oreilles en forme de loup, débardeur qui proclamait « Barbie est une conne ! », un jean déchiré en grande partie retenu par une ceinture domino et une paire de rangers déglingués.

L'attirail classique d'une chanteuse de punk-rock. En un sens c'était presque comme un uniforme.

-Putain… lâcha-t-elle en voyant le gros titre du magazine.

Elle attrapa d'une geste brusque le magazine des mains de son petit ami et se le colla presque sur les yeux. Peut-être n'était-elle pas sûre de ce qu'elle lisait. Sa mâchoire se contacta quand elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur.

\- « La reine des punks, apprivoisée et assagie ». MAIS BANDE DE…

-Calmos Thal. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas le premier article à la con qu'ils publient sur toi. Et puis on s'en fout qu'ils « dévoilent » notre relation. Ils sont en retard de plus de deux ans.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et de garder son calme. « Apprivoisée » ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une putain de chatte qui doit être dressée parce qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine gâtée et qui s'invente une personnalité rebelle ? Je suis pas une de ces conasses de starlette à la con qui sont obligée de trafiquer leur voix pour cacher le fait qu'elles n'ont aucun talent ! Merde !

Percy voulu parler mais elle continua sur sa lancée, les yeux enragés et les poings serrés, crachant sa haine des journalistes people avec une verve créative en matière d'insulte. Sa voix montait haut et portait loin. Idéal pour une chanteuse, moins approprié pour une femme qui déverse des jurons comme un torrent. Un peu plus et tout l'hôtel allait l'entendre.

-Tout ce qui intéresse ces pervers, c'est de savoir qui me tringle ! Savoir quand j'aurais des gosses pour prendre des photos par milliers ! Savoir si oui ou non je me ballade à poil chez moi ! Bordel y'a rien d'autres qui les fait bouger ! On dirait qu'ils veulent à tout prix se branler sur ma vie !

Percy se leva du canapé et enlaça sa petite amie par derrière. La serrant doucement dans ses bras pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il n'aimait pas la voir s'énerver comme ça. En général elle finissait par déverser sa colère sur lui. Puis le regrettait mais n'osait pas s'excuser. Alors autant couper court au cercle vicieux et idiot créé par des paparazzis sans scrupules.

-Arrête d'y penser. Lui murmura-t-il. Qu'est qu'on en a à foutre de l'avis d'une bande de parasite qui s'accroche à nous juste pour faire du fric. Tu leur accorde trop d'importance pour ce qu'ils sont. Peu importe qui nous sommes selon eux, on sait au fond de nous qui nous sommes vraiment. Et ce ne sont pas ces torchons qui vont changer ça.

Thalia ne dit pas un mot. Il avait raison. Mais sa haine des paparazzis prenait trop souvent le dessus. C'était quelque chose de profondément ancré en elle. Sa mère était une actrice plutôt populaire, et lorsqu'elle avait sept ans, un paparazzi s'était introduit chez elle pour prendre des photos « uniques de la vie d'une star ». C'était un mauvais souvenir qui la hantait encore.

-Merci cervelle d'algue.

-De rien princesse.

Il y eût un silence. Brutal et soudain, pétrit d'incompréhension.

-Tu viens de m'appeler « princesse » ? demanda Thalia en le regardant avec méfiance.

-Oui, je trouve que ça te va bien. Répondit Percy avec un sourire ironique.

-Tu vas mourir Persée Jackson ! Cria-t-elle en le poussant sur le lit double.

Les deux amants se collèrent l'un à l'autre, cherchant à chatouiller l'autre ou à lui voler un baiser. A ce jeu il n'y avait ni gagnant ni perdant. Simplement deux joueurs heureux qui oubliaient leurs soucis dans une étreinte forte et passionnée.

Mais entre deux rencontres de lèvres, une idée jaillit dans la tête de Percy.

-Dis Thal ?

-Mhum… Oui, quoi ?

-Si je te disais que j'ai un plan pour faire dégager les paparazzis de devant l'hôtel, tu m'aiderais ?

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire malveillant sur ses lèvres marquant son intérêt.

-Je t'écoute mon chéri.

(Courte ellipse).

Le tuyau était bon, Octave le voyait bien. Ils étaient déjà plus d'une trentaine de photographes à attendre devant l'hôtel où s'étaient enfermées Thalia Grace et son petit ami. Ça allait faire une photo du tonnerre quand ils sortiraient de là. Sans parler de l'article, ça allait booster les ventes. Les amours cachés ça intéressait les gens. C'était glamour et délicieusement pervers que de vouloir tout savoir de ce couple. Lui s'en foutait, ça allait lui rapporter du fric et sans doute une promotion.

Une bonne journée en somme.

Et si l'idiote de punk s'avisait de frapper un de ses confrères sur un coup de sang, ce serait le jackpot. Lui se tenait assez éloigné pour ne pas être la cible de l'agression et assez près pour prendre le premier cliché. Etre le premier oui, mais il fallait avant tout prévoir les possibilités.

Un de ces acolytes était d'ailleurs posté derrière la sortie du personnel au cas où les deux amants auraient la bonne idée de s'éclipser discrètement pour éviter la confrontation. Si la chance le voulait bien, il aurait une photo exclusive et sans doute la prime qui va avec.

Il en frémissait d'avance.

Son heure était venue. Merci aux stars jetées en pâture, il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'on peut gagner autant d'argent sans prendre une belle photo. Quelques mensonges et c'est dans la poche. Pourquoi avoir du talent quand il suffit de ramasser les miettes d'or.

-Ils sont là ! hurla un paparazzi anonyme. Sans doute un débutant, dans le métier c'est chacun pour sa peau, on ne prévient personne.

Octave arma son appareil. « En piste les amoureux, n'hésitez pas à jouer mon jeu » pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire calculateur se dessinait sur son visage.

Le couple avançait effectivement dans le hall d'entrée, entouré par quatre vigiles qui devait sans doute travailler pour l'hôtel. Ces derniers formaient un écran de protection contre les photographes. Ils devaient tous faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et avaient un corps à la proportion de leur travail, sans doute entretenu à grand renfort de séances de musculation intensives. Dans cette configuration, on voyait à peine Thalia et Percy.

Le paparazzi blond jura et se décala vers la rue. Une limousine noire venait de surgir du coin du carrefour. Certainement appelée par la chanteuse. Le timing ressemblait à celui d'un film d'espionnage. La fenêtre de « tir » était courte, mais Octave était un pro : l'unique instant où le mur de vigile tomberait serait celui de son cliché.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, le mur tomba à la surprise générale. Les flashs ne se déclenchèrent pas. Les géants en costume rompirent la formation dévoilant Thalia et Percy qui pointait la foule de photographe avec des extincteur d'incendie.

Et leurs sourires ressemblaient à ceux arborés par deux gamins qui savent qu'ils font une énorme bêtise mais qui ne s'arrêtent pas.

Octave eût juste le temps de jurer avant de recevoir une pleine rafale d'eau et de mousse dans la figure. Il leva les bras pour se protéger et commença à recracher ce qu'il avait avalé. La morsure froide de l'eau fit sortir de sa gorge un cri tout sauf viril.

Un projectile dur et lourd le percuta à la jambe et il perdit l'équilibre, on venait de lui lancer un extincteur vide. La tête contre le pavé, il continua de cracher, incapable de se reprendre.

Quand enfin il pût se relever, il constata que tous ses collègues étaient peu ou prou dans le même état que lui. Et quand il vit l'air dégouté que ces arboraient en direction de leurs appareils, un douloureux sentiment s'immisça dans un coin de sa tête.

Lentement, le paparazzi leva son reflex au niveau de son menton. L'écran était noir. Il ôta la batterie, la replaça et appuya sur le bouton _on._ Une fois, deux fois… Puis il l'écrasa à répétition. Rien à faire. L'écran restait noir.

Les vigiles, voyant les résultats de l'attaque à l'extincteur commencèrent à rire à gorges déployés.

Octave les regarda, incapable de bouger, la rage aux lèvres. Puis il envoya son appareil à 1500 dollars désormais hors d'usage s'écraser au sol où il éclata en divers morceaux.

-FAIT CHIER !

Dans la limousine, l'ambiance était toute autre : les deux amants étaient eux aussi en train de se tenir les côtes pour retenir leurs éclats au souvenir des visages décomposés des paparazzis.

-Tu as été génial sur ce coup Perce. Déclara Thalia, les yeux encore brillants de ses larmes de rire

-Je pense que tu as été la clé de voute de l'opération mousse, sérieusement comment tu as réussi à en arroser autant aussi vite ? On aurait dit une vraie militaire experte dans l'art de manier les extincteurs.

-Les batailles de fin d'année au lycée, je faisais un massacre. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux qui n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire. Mais comment tu pouvais savoir que les vigiles nous aideraient ?

-Je ne suis pas une star moi, je comprends mes semblables du bas-peuple. Ça doit faire des années qu'ils subissent les conneries des paparazzis, ça leur fait du boulot en plus et ils doivent être à bout régulièrement. Alors une promesse de vengeance et le tour était joué.

Thalia fit mine de réfléchir en triturant ses cheveux puis acquiesça avec l'air sérieux d'un politicien.

-Nos agents de sécurité sont des héros inconnus, loué soit leur patience ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix bien trop grave pour ne pas être totalement imitée.

Percy imita l'expression de sa petite amie et hocha la tête.

-Et loué soi moi-même d'avoir aidé à s'enfuir la plus belle femme du monde. Percy Jackson, le monde vous est reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Thalia Grace, notre idole à tous ! Veuillez accepter ces dix mille tonnes de bonbons bleus en remercîment !

-Tu vas très certainement crever d'un diabète de type A tu le sais ça ?

-Mourir d'un trop plein de bonbons bleus est la deuxième meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Déclarât-il comme un chevalier qui se lance à l'assaut d'un dragon.

Thalia haussa un sourcil.

-Et la première meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver, c'est quoi ?

Percy s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire innocent, il posa sa main sur la sienne et vint murmurer à son oreille :

-Que tu m'embrasse évidemment.

Thalia colla ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami. D'abord avec une douceur romantique induite par les paroles de Percy, puis plus passionnément avec une vigueur sensuelle provoquée par son désir.

-Thalia, on vient déjà de faire ça pendant deux heures dans une chambre d'hôtel. Râla faussement le jeune homme.

-On ne s'est pas vu pendant trois mois à cause de ma tournée, et le jour de nos retrouvailles ces casse-couilles viennent nous faire chier. Alors considère que nous rattrapons notre retard.

Son petit ami n'objecta pas que c'est ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et se laissa plutôt aller au goût de ses lèvres et à la chaleur de sa peau. Il se colla à elle dans une quête de son corps tout à fait réciproque. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'oxygène vint à manquer.

-Je t'aime Percy.

-je t'aime Thalia.


End file.
